Tissus de Mensonges : Revelations
by BubulAngel
Summary: Fin de la traduction de Tissus de Mensonges: Revelations de Polaris, pour plus de détails, voir la bio !
1. Note des traductrices

Note de BubulAngel !!

Coucou à toutes et à tous !! Surtout à toutes mais bon, chacun ses préférences, il ne faut pas oublier les garçons sans qui le monde serait morne et terne, l'expérience nous le prouve !!

Pour être un peu plus sérieux, cette histoire n'est pas la notre, comme nous l'avons déjà précisé dans notre profil, nous n'avons aucune autorisation pour traduire la suite de cette fic, en cas de soucis, il suffit de nous le demander et nous la supprimerons.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !! Chocolat powaa !!


	2. Chapitre 42

Pompom courut vers eux dès qu'elle les vits entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle prit rapidement Harry, pâle, le tee-shirt imbibé de sang et le poussa gentiment sur un lit où il s'écroula et ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer ses hauts le cœur. Il entendit à peine Lan qui expliquait ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmière pendant que la magie de l'infirmière se rependait en lui, guérissant son épaule et le laissant ensommeillé. Quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres et il but avant de tomber dans un sommeil troublé.

Une fois qu'elle fût sûre que son patient soit plongé dans un profond sommeil, l'infirmière se retourna et commença à pousser la jeune fille dans un autre lit, ignorant ses plaintes. Elle la borda rapidement et lui fit boire une potion de sommeil. Une fois que la potion eut fait effet, elle appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de prendre soin des deux enfants. Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle courut en dehors de l'infirmerie en direction de la Grande Salle, elle devait voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Pompom était plutôt rassurée en voyant un grand groupe d'élèves menés par à leurs salles communes par leurs préfets pendant que le premier ministre et son entourage partaient et appelaient les aurors. Rapidement, elle traversa le Hall à grands pas vers ses collègues professeurs. Flitwick était penché sur le corps assommé du professeur de DCFM, sa baguette bougeant autour d'elle tout en lui jetant un charme d'attache. McGonnagall et Rogue debout dans un coin discutaient discrètement. Ils semblaient très agités alors Pompom se dépêcha de les rejoindre. L'autre femme fût la première à la remarquer.

"Pompom, j'ai besoin que tu prépares l'infirmerie, ils ont kidnappés Alex et Mélanie Creevy."

L'infirmière secoua la tête. "En fait, il ne l'ont pas fait. Ils sont tous les deux en train de se reposer à l'infirmerie."

Rogue, de ses yeux noirs, fixa brusquement l'infirmière. "Ils sont avec vous ?"

Pompom acquiesça mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre correctement, il se retourna et courut vers l'infirmerie, Minerva et Pompom le suivant. Avant que Rogue ne puisse entrer violemment dans la pièce, Pompom le retint par le bras.

"Ne faites pas tant de bruit, ils dorment."

Acquiesçant, le directeur de Serpentard entra dans la pièce immaculée et alla immédiatement vers le lit où sa jeune charge était allongée. Minerva pris le temps de regarder autour d'elle et se tourna vers Pompom.

"Vous ont-ils dit ce qui c'était passé ?"

L'infirmière secoua légèrement la tête. "Alex était presque inconscient quand ils sont arrivés ici et j'ai eu besoin de focaliser toute mon attention pour soigner son épaule qui sera guérie dans quelques jours. Mélanie m'a un peu parlé de Nirian mais elle semblait sur le point de craquer nerveusement et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de l'endormir."

Acquiesçant, la vieille femme regardait ce que Severus faisait. Il vérifiant que le garçon allait bien. Une fois que le maître des potions se releva et s'assit à côté du lit, elle s'approcha de lui.

"Severus?"

Le sorcier leva les yeux, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne et le visage pâle. "Oui ?"

"Les aurors devraient être là dans quelques minutes. Peux-tu leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

L'homme acquiesça, reportant son regard sur Alex. "Puis-je leur parler de lui ?"

Minerva suivit son regard puis soupira. "Il n'y a aucune raison de continuer à garder ça secret. Tous les élèves ont entendu donc même si on parvient à convaincre les aurors que cette femme était folle, les élèves ne seront pas convaincus aussi facilement, tu les connais."

Severus devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, la mascarade était finie et ils devaient maintenant protéger Harry des questions incessantes que cala apporterait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il senti Minerva partir.

"Où vas-tu ?"

La femme se tourna lentement, un petit sourire sur son visage. "Quelqu'un doit en parler à Albus. Il nous tuera s'il le découvre d'une autre façon."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'infirmerie et alla vers la cheminée la plus proche. En quelques minutes, elle était à Saint Mangouste et se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Albus.

Elle fut très surprise quand elle vit un vieil homme assis aux côtés de l'ex-directeur. Ils levèrent tout deux le regard quand elle entra dans la chambre. Albus, qui était allongé sur son lit sourit à son arrivée.

"Ah, Minerva, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi vite. Je pense que vous n'avez jamais rencontré mon frère, Aberforth. Aberforth, voici Minerva, elle m'a remplacé en tant que directeur de Poudlard et je suis sûr qu'elle fera un travail formidable à son nouveau poste."

La sorcière fit un signe de tête à l'intention du vieux gentleman qui était assis sur la chaise, ignorant ce que disait Albus mais tourna rapidement son regard sur le sorcier allongé.

"Même si c'est un plaisir de rencontrer votre frère après tant d'années Albus, je crains de n'avoir que de mauvaises nouvelles."

Minerva expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé une heure auparavant. Elle regardait avec attention le visage de l'ancien directeur pour y déceler le moindre signe indiquant qu'il ne supporterait pas ses paroles. Une fois qu'elle se tût, Dumbledore appela l'infirmière à l'aide de la cloche magique qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

La gryffondor fronça les sourcils à son action. "Albus ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une jeune infirmière rentra dans sa chambre, un sourire sur son visage. "Bonsoir Mr Dumbledore, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?"

Lui retournant son sourire, le vieil homme acquiesça calmement. "Je souhaiterai parler à mon guérisseur dès que possible Miss Farry."

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. "Vous ne vous sentez pas bien monsieur ?"

Le visage de Dumbledore resta impassible, il se contenta de nier d'un signe de tête. "Non, je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai juste besoin de parler au guérisseur pour lui demander une faveur."

Après leur avoir assuré que le guérisseur serait là d'ici une demi-heure, l'infirmière sortit de la chambre, ce qui permit à Minerva de reprendre la parole.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Albus ?"

Le vieil homme tourna son visage vers elle d'un air borné. "Je veux être transféré à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus avec tout ce qui se passe, je veux être sûr qu'Alex va bien."

Minerva le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de discerner si une quelconque argumentation était possible. Voyant la détermination et l'obstination dans ses yeux bleus, elle abandonna immédiatement. "Le conseil d'administration ne va pas apprécier cela."

Albus haussa les épaules. "Ils n'ont pas autant de pouvoir qu'ils ne le pensent. Aussi, ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer sans raisons avant la fin de l'année si je ne le souhaite pas."

Avant que Minerva puisse répliquer, Aberforth se leva. "Je viendrais avec toi, je veux rencontrer ce jeune homme que tu semble vraiment apprécier." Se tournant vers Minerva, il lui dit. "Je vais réunir quelques unes de mes affaires et je reviendrais aider Albus. Peut-être devriez-vous prévenir votre infirmière de votre arrivée prochaine ?"

Essayant de contenir son agacement envers les deux hommes, elle répliqua. "Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que le guérisseur vous permettra de partir ?"

Les deux frères la regardèrent comme si elle avait posé une question stupide. "Minerva, ma chère, qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que le guérisseur aura son mot à dire sur la question?"

Severus s'était assis sur le bord du lit d'Harry il y a environ une heure, peu après le départ des Aurors. Ils avaient promis de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire avant qu'Albus et Alex ne se sentent assez bien pour répondre aux questions. Severus avait été forcé d'indiquer plusieurs fois qu'ils ne cherchaient plus Harry, il n'y avait plus besoin de savoir où il était mais les aurors n'étaient pas convaincus par ce qu'il disait.

Il était en train de penser à une manière de forcer les aurors à laisser le garçon tranquille quand un bruit attira son attention et celle de Mrs Pomfresh.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard avec elle, le maitre des potions se leva en soupirant. Ronchonnant, il avança à grand pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir un groupe d'étudiants plantés là, se demandant s'il fallait qu'ils entrent ou non. Ils se turent aussitôt qu'ils sentirent son regard noir posé sur eux.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un terrain de quidditch. Des gens se reposent à l'intérieur."

Quand il vit que personne ne répondait, l'homme grimaça un peu plus. "Que quelqu'un me réponde maintenant ou je retirerai des points à Gryffondor."

Hermione, qui se tenait à côté de Ron, s'avança avec hésitation. "Nous avons entendu dire qu'Har… Alex était ici professeur."

La méchanceté dans le regard de Rogue ne diminua pas tout comme son agacement. Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre le retour de Minerva ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent demander des explications alors qu'il était tout seul ? "Oui, Alex est ici. Pourquoi ?"

La jeune Weasley serra les lèvres. "C'est vrai professeur ? C'est vraiment Harry ?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapitre 43

Severus pris une grande inspiration, pourquoi était-il surpris de les voir ici ? Il devrait être reconnaissant que ce ne soit qu'un petit groupe de Gryffondors qui soit là et non pas la totalité de la maison. Silencieusement, il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, ne voulant pas déranger les personnes se trouvant dedans par leurs bavardages.

« Je crois que la réponse à cette question est évidente, Miss Weasley, comme Niriran a crié ça au milieu de la Grande Salle. »

Les deux filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, comme si un immense poids c'était soulevé de leurs épaules ; d'un autre côté, le fils Weasley commençait à devenir écarlate.

« Pourquoi, bon Dieu, ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Nous nous sommes fait du souci pour lui alors que pendant ce temps, il aurait pu rester avec nous ! »

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit taire aussitôt. « Je pense que le directeur et Mr Potter ont pensé que sa sécurité était plus importante que vos sentiments sur la question, Mr Weasley. Vous savez très bien avec qui vous vous êtes liés d'amitié en première année et si vous ne pouvez pas admettre que quelques fois nous devons avoir des secrets pour garder les gens sain et sauf, alors, il est temps pour vous de grandir ou bien d'arrêter d'être ami avec quelqu'un dont la vie sera probablement toujours en danger."

Ron, qui était devenu un peu pâle, s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais par bonheur Hermione le coupa net.

"Pouvons-nous le voir, Professeur ? Comment va-t-il ?"

L'homme tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. " Il dort à présent, il a été blessé à l'épaule mais rien de grave; Madame Pomfresh nous assure qu'il ira bien dans quelques jours. Revenez demain, il est probable qu'on vous permette de le voir."

Il était sur le point de les renvoyer lorsque son regard tomba sur les silhouettes qui approchaient. "Albus!"

Les enfants eurent le temps de pivoter sur leurs talons pour voir approcher lentement le directeur, s'appuyant sur une canne et accompagné par McGonagall et un autre homme qui se trouvaient à ses cotés. " Ah, Severus, les enfants, je suis heureux de vous revoir."

Le vieil homme chancela un peu et sa respiration se fit plus pénible. Le Maitre de Potion se s'empressa d'aller le soutenir alors qu'Aberforth laissa sa place au jeune homme. "Que diable faites-vous ici? Vous devriez encore être à l'hôpital!"

Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent rapidement les portes menant à l'infirmerie alors que Minerva et Severus aidèrent l'homme à y rentrer.

"Ecoute, Severus, je devais revenir ici. En plus, Pompom peut prendre soin de moi aussi bien que n'importe lequel de ces docteurs de Sainte Mangouste."

Le Maitre des Potions voulut répondre mais McGonagall secoua la tête. "Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai déjà essayé de le raisonner mais il est aussi entêté que toujours."

Elle regarda l'autre vieil homme qui marchait derrière elle et ajouta "Ils le sont tous les deux."

Severus roula des yeux. "Merveilleux, nous en avons deux maintenant."

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Pompom qui était courbée sur Harry se précipita vers eux.

"Albus ! Que Diable avez-vous encore fait ? Au lit et tout de suite !"

Le vieil homme soupira: "Pas vous non plus Pompom, n'êtes vous pas contente de me voir ?"

"N'exagérez pas avec moi vieil homme, vous savez bien que nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, mais pas alors que vous devriez vous reposer."

Ignorant la moue que faisait le vieil homme et le rire moqueur de son frère, les trois professeurs placèrent le vieux directeur dans le lit contigu à celui d'Harry. Pompom commença immédiatement à ausculter le vieil homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Severus alla vers la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit d'Albus et s'y assit, laissant Minerva s'occuper de ses Gryffondors.

Dix minutes plus tard, Albus avait fini par s'endormir, Minerva avait ramené ses étudiants dans la tour des Gryffondors et Pompom était repartie dans son bureau pour parler avec un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Severus fut un peu effrayé quand Aberforth vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Ainsi, c'est Harry Potter."

Severus acquiesça en silence, surpris par la question du vieil homme. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole. "Il est très puissant, l'avez-vous entrainé ?"

Le maître des potions secoua légèrement la tête. "Pour autant que je sache, Albus et quelques fantômes l'ont fait, je ne lui ai pas appris grand-chose."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête pour lui même. "Bien, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser s'échapper un talent pareil. Avez-vous pensé en faire un apprenti ? Ce serait le mieux pour lui car c'est en étant défié qu'il développera le mieux ses pouvoirs."

Severus acquiesça lentement, il n'y avait pas pensé mais c'était plein de sens. "Ce serait une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision, je ne suis pas son gardien (tuteur)."

Aberforth le regarda. "Pas encore non."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. " Albus veut avoir la garde du garçon."

"Oui, je sais."

Le maitre des potions sentait son irritation grandir peu à peu. "Ne pensez vous donc pas qu'il l'aura ? "

Aberforth rigola doucement." Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce qu'Albus désire, Albus l'obtient. Il aura la garde de l'enfant ; qui lui refuserait ? Je m'inquiète juste de savoir s'il est vraiment à la hauteur. Harry est encore très jeune et il atteint un âge difficile. Albus arrivera-t-il à le tenir ? Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer ? Et est-ce bon pour Harry ?

"Bon ?"

"Albus est vieux mon garçon, jusqu'ici, il était en pleine forme, mais qu'en est-il à présent ? Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? J'espère qu'il le restera encore quelques années, mais ce n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il y a quelques mois. Est-ce bon pour Harry d'être attaché à un vieil homme tel que lui ?"

Severus serra les lèvres, l'homme avait marqué un point, personne ne voulait y penser. "Je pense que c'est trop tard pour faire quelque chose à propos de cela. Harry aime Albus de tout son cœur, que le vieil homme prenne sa garde ou non, cela ne changera pas grand-chose."

"D'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit, le garçon vous aime aussi."

Le jeune homme grogna."Ainsi tout le monde le sait moi aussi je l'aime un peu mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut influer, le garçon aime quand même pas mal de gens."

Aberforth sourit doucement. "Vous pourriez obtenir sa garde."

Severus secoua la tête violemment. "Non. J'aime le garçon et j'aimerai qu'il reste avec moi mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est selon les besoins d'Harry, et Albus et lui se comprennent l'un l'autre, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Sans ajouter que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre Albus pour avoir sa garde."

Le vieil homme resta silencieux, puis sourit. " Et si on vous demandait de prendre le garçon comme apprenti ?"

Severus le fusilla du regard, clairement choqué par cette idée. "Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a tant de gens qui feraient un meilleur travail que moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour enseigner à des enfants, peu importe combien je les aime."

"C'est tout à fait différent de donner des cours particuliers que d'enseigner à une classe entière. Cela signifierait aussi que Albus et vous garderiez Harry tout les deux, ce qui rendrait sa situation beaucoup plus stable."

Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un air las. "Je ne sais pas ; c'est difficile d'imaginer une telle chose. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me parlez de tout cela, tout dépendra d'Albus et d'Harry."

Le vieil homme se déplaça vers le lit de son frère, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. "Je sais, seulement, pensez-y."

Severus ne pouvait d'empêcher de grommeler doucement, il avait le sentiment que l'homme venait juste de faire ce que Salazar avait fait auparavant, à savoir le préparer au futur."

Lan se sentit groggy lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Sa tête était lourde et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand, finalement, elle se décida à s'asseoir dans le lit douillet, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans la tour des Serdaigles mais à l'infirmerie et tout lui revient en mémoire. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle, son regard tomba sur la silhouette endormie d'Harry et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il dormait à poings fermés avec le maitre des potions le veillant, assoupi dans une chaise à ses côtés. Son regard s'aventura un peu plus loin, cherchant Mrs Pomfresh, mais elle tomba sur quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Directeur ! »

Le vieil homme qui était en train de lire tranquillement dans son lit se retourna quand il entendit la voix de la jeune fille.

« Ah, Miss Creevy, comment vous sentez vous ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et rougit légèrement. « Je vais bien monsieur et vous ? »

L'homme, souriant gentiment: "Beaucoup mieux mon enfant, beaucoup mieux."

Ce court dialogue réveilla le maître des Potions qui s'assit immédiatement, sa baguette déjà dans sa main. Quand il vit qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire attaquer, il foudroya du regard le vieil homme qui le regardait amusé.

"Bonjour cher enfant."

L'expression de l'homme devint encore plus sévère alors qu'il regardait en direction de sa baguette. "Il est 2 heures du matin vieil homme. Vous devriez être en train de dormir et non en train de converser avec vos étudiants."

Sans attendre que le vieux sorcier ne réponde, Severus tourna son attention sur Lan. "Comment allez-vous Miss Creevy?"

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, un peu effrayée par la question, mais elle se dépêcha de répondre. " Je vais bien monsieur. Comment vas Alex ?"

« Il va bien. » Le professeur regarda le jeune endormi avant de reporter son attention à la jeune fille. « Je réalise que vous allez peut être bien mais je ne peux pas vous envoyer dans votre dortoir à cette heure de la nuit. Pas besoin d'ajouter que Pompom voudrait me tuer si je renvoyais une de ses patientes, ainsi, je suis désolé que vous deviez passer le reste de la nuit ici. Espérons que notre chère infirmière vous délivre dès le matin. »

Mélanie ne put s'empêcher de rire du sarcasme de l'héritier de Serpentard, il était vraiment drôle quand il ne passait pas son temps à vous crier dessus. Dumbledore, de son lit, secoua la tête d'amusement. "Non mon garçon, pas besoin de sarcasme. Pourquoi ne donneriez vous pas une potion de sommeil à Miss Creevey ? Cela l'aiderait à dormir."

La jeune fille commença à protester mais le maître des potions était déjà sur le chemin de l'armoire où l'infirmière rangeait toutes ses potions. En quelques secondes, il avait repéré la bonne et était, en plus, de nouveau près de la jeune sorcière.

"Venez par ici et buvez cela."

Entre boire sa potion et se disputer avec l'homme, Mélanie choisit la solution la moins douloureuse et avala la mixture, s'endormant dans la minute qui suivit. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune Serdaigle dormait, le jeune maître des potions se tourna vers son directeur, qui était encore en train de lire dans son lit. " Finissons en avec cela vieil homme, que voulez vous de moi cette fois ?"

To be continued …


	4. Chapitre 44

Dumbledore rigola aux mots que son jeune collègue venait de prononcer. "Je vois qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais Severus. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai besoin de vous pour faire quelque chose ?"

Rogue roula des yeux et s'assit à côté du lit du vieux sorcier. "Vous venez juste de me demander de faire dormir une étudiante et vous êtes encore assis là en dépit du fait que vous devriez être en train de dormir. De plus, je sais que vous avez quelque chose à demander quand vous prenez ce ton là avec moi."

Albus ne pût s'empêcher de rire de nouveau. "Vous me connaissez trop bien mon vieil ami."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules même s'il semblait satisfait de lui-même. "Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, j'aimerai bien dormir cette nuit."

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, un air pensif sur le visage. "J'ai peur que vous deviez attendre avant d'aller vous coucher Severus. Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander." Sachant qu'il agaçait l'autre homme, Albus continua rapidement. "Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'Alex est Harry, nous allons être envahis de journalistes cherchant à voir le garçon et d'aurors voulant savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je voudrais que vous partiez avec lui avant qu'il ne soit plus possible de rester à Poudlard."

Un froncement de sourcil, dû aux paroles du vieux sorcier, commençait à naître sur le visage du jeune homme. "Albus, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je ne veux pas le faire mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je conviens qu'Harry a besoin de temps pour se reposer, cette dernière attaque, en plus de tout le reste, pourrait avoir été de trop. Ne serait-il pas encore plus difficile de revenir plus tard ? Je sais que vous voulez le protéger mais en serez vous capable ?"

Le vieux directeur garda le silence pendant un court instant. "J'ai déjà pensé à cela Severus. Vous devez comprendre que j'ai des moyens pour me protéger, je peux dire aux aurors de foutre le camp si je veux et je peux forcer les journalistes à s'en aller et seuls quelques professeurs pourraient me poser des questions mais que va-t-il se passer pour Harry ? Les autres élèves ne le laisseront pas tranquille ; ils le harcèleront pour avoir des explications. Ses amis se posent déjà des questions ; ils ne seront pas capables de le protéger tant qu'ils ne seront pas certains qu'il soit toujours le même. Et tu le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne voudra pas nous parler de ses problèmes. Il reste une semaine d'ici Noël, laissons la à Harry pour qu'il se repose et laisser le temps pour que les choses se tassent d'elles mêmes."

Severus soupira, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas essayer. Acquiesçant, il s'assura d'abord qu'Albus était installé correctement dans son lit avant de se tourner vers le garçon endormi. Sans se soucier de changer ses vêtements, il prit le jeune sorcier ainsi que ses couvertures dans ses bras puis quitta silencieusement la pièce, conscient des yeux bleus qui scintillait tout en suivant son mouvement.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il fût très surpris de se trouver dans sa chambre qui se trouvait chez le directeur. Conscient de la douleur lancinante de son épaule, il s'assit soigneusement en haut de son lit et posa ses pieds au sol, cherchant ses chaussons. Il avait réussi à les trouver quand Twinkle apparu dans la pièce.

"Qu'est ce que le jeune maître fait en dehors du lit ? Il doit se reposer, c'est maître Severus qui l'a dit."

Harry, à contrecœur, permis au petit elfe de le repousser dans le confort des oreillers et la regarda réarranger les couvertures autour de lui. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de bouger, il commença à la questionner. "Pourquoi suis-je ici Twinkle ? Tu as dit qu'Oncle Severus était là ? Où est il ?"

L'elfe de maison s'installa à côté de lui. "Maître Rogue vous a apporté ici la nuit dernière ; il a dit que maître Dumbledore le lui a ordonné. Il a dit que vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous amélioriez. Il a aussi dit que vous ne deviez vous lever sous aucun prétexte. Maître Severus est partit juste après manger, disant qu'il devait récupérer certaines de vos affaires à l'école et faire un rapport à Maître Dumbledore. Maître Severus doit revenir dans une heure, il a dit à Twinkle de vous garder au lit et de vous faire manger quelque chose."

Le jeune garçon soupira et se rallongea, fermant les yeux pendant que le petit elfe disparut de la chambre, probablement pour aller lui cherche quelque chose à manger. Non qu'il n'était pas content d'être ici ; il supposait que tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il était Harry mais il estimait qu'il aurait dû être là pour tout expliquer à ses amis. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par Twinkle qui réapparu dans la pièce, portant son plateau-repas. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se sentit fatigué, il aurait voulu rester éveillé jusqu'au retour du maître des potions mais il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour le faire.

Rogue entra dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard. Cela avait été mouvementé à Poudlard, il avait dû parler à une douzaine d'aurors qui voulait voir soit Albus, soit Harry. Il semblait qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry n'était plus au château et comme Mrs Pomfresh gardait tout le monde hors de son infirmerie, il n'allaient pas le découvrir de sitôt. Après s'être arrêté un moment dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et avoir récupéré certaines affaires du garçon, il était allé à l'infirmerie. Là, il avait ignoré les Gryffondors qui étaient devant la porte et était entré. Pompom était furieuse contre lui parce qu'il avait emmené Harry loin d'elle et lui avait fait sentir. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait détourné son attention, ils avaient parlés ensemble pendant un moment avant que Severus ne parte, peu rassuré du fait d'avoir laissé sa jeune charge seule pendant longtemps.

Le garçon dormait quand il est arrivé mais Twinkle le rassura sur le fait qu'il s'était réveillé et avait mangé quelque chose. S'assoyant au bord du lit, le maitre des potions commença à lire le livre traitant des apprentis. Vu que Dumbledore allait lui demander d'être le maître du garçon, il voulait savoir dans quoi il allait mettre les pieds. Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand Severus commençait juste à manger, Twinkle vit l'avertir qu'Harry commençait à bouger. Devinant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller, le maître des potions mit son assiette de côté et se déplaça, s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de garçon.

Harry grogna quand il reprit peu à peu conscience. Son épaule était douloureuse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne plus être endormi. Une main passant dans ses cheveux acheva de le réveiller et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne fût pas surpris de voir son oncle assis près de lui.

"Oncle Sev''."

Harry grimaça intérieurement quand il entendit le son de sa voix qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement de douleur qu'à son habituelle voix d'enfant. Le professeur caressa doucement sa joue.

"As-tu mal mon enfant ?"

Alex eut à peine le temps de faire un signe de tête que l'homme se leva, lui disant qu'il allait lui chercher une de ses potions antidouleur. Quand le professeur revint, Harry avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, la main de son bras en bonne santé serrant très fortement les couvertures. Doucement, le grand homme soutint l'adolescent, ainsi, il ne s'appuyait plus contre son épaule et mis la fiole contre ses lèvres. La potion ne mis pas longtemps avant de faire effet et Severus put voir le visage du garçon reprendre des couleurs.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Alex ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres pâles. "Beaucoup mieux ; merci beaucoup Oncle Sev."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bout de temps avant qu'Harry ne se décide à parler, rompant le confort du silence. "Oncle Sev ?"

L'homme roula légèrement des yeux. "Réussirai-je un jour à me faire appeler oncle Severus à nouveau ?"

Cela fit rire le jeune garçon. "Ne pensez pas cela."

"Gamin." Severus soupira et conceda sa défaite sur ce point. "C'est ce que tu voulais ?"

Harry s'installa un peu plus haut sur ses oreillers. "Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pas que je ne veux pas mais je devrais être en cours. Et Grand-père ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-il encore à Sainte Mangouste ?"

"Calme toi mon enfant, une chose à la fois."

Harry serra les lèvres et acquiesça. "Désolé."

L'homme hocha la tête et s'assis plus confortablement sur le lit. "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ton Grand-père, il est à Poudlard maintenant. Minerva lui a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Nirian et il a préféré être là-bas plutôt qu'être à l'hôpital. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a convaincu le guérisseur de le laisser partir mais il est arrivé avec Minerva et son frère."

Harry haussa les sourcils. "Son frère est là ?"

Severus hocha doucement la tête. "Effectivement. En tout cas, Pompom était en colère contre lui mais elle a quand même accepté de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Il m'a demandé de te faire sortir de Poudlard pour que tu ais le temps de te rétablir. Souviens-toi, il reste une semaine avant Noël et tu resteras ici jusque-là. Avec un peu de chance, Albus nous rejoindra avant."

Harry eut un petit sourire quand Severus finit sa phrase. "Nous allons vraiment passer Noël ici ? J'attends cette fête avec impatience." Il commença à froncer les sourcils. "Et mes amis ? Ils doivent avoir envie de me voir maintenant qu'ils savent qui je suis vraiment."

Severus serra les lèvres. "Je parlerai avec Minerva et je verrai si elle leur permet de venir ici un de ces jours, je me rends compte que tu voudrais leur parler."

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et appuya sa tête contre les oreillers, se sentant un peu fatigué maintenant que ses inquiétudes étaient apaisées. Severus, le remarquant, s'est levé du lit pour le border. Le garçon cligna des yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Il ne faut pas que je me rendorme, j'ai assez dormi aujourd'hui."

Severus sembla légèrement amusé. "Peut-être, mais tu as certainement encore besoin de dormir, en plus, il me semble que tu ne resteras pas réveillé très longtemps, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls."

Les yeux d'Harry, effectivement presque fermés, se rouvrirent immédiatement en entendant cela, faisant rire l'homme d'habitude sévère. "Oh, dors stupide gamin, même si tu as des questions urgentes à régler, ton corps a vraiment besoin de dormir."

L'adolescent fit la moue mais se permis finalement de se reposer dans la confortable obscurité.

To be continued...


	5. Chapitre 45

Harry bougea nerveusement sur le canapé ; il attendait que Severus revienne. L'homme était parti à Poudlard chercher Ron et Hermione vu que Minerva les avaient autorisés à manquer une matinée de cours. Le gryffondor n'était pas impatient de rencontrer ses amis mais il savait qu'il devait l'être. Au moins, il ne devrait pas régler le problème Sirius et Remus tout de suite, le loup garou était toujours à Sainte Mangouste et Sirius avait réussi à rester avec lui jusqu'à présent. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient au courant pour lui et Severus avait ignoré la question quand il lui avait posé. Pour sa part, Harry ne voulait pas leur parler tout de suite. Enfin, il savait comment son parrain se sentait par rapport à Severus et s'il devait choisir entre les deux hommes, il avait peur de choisir le directeur de Serpentard plutôt que son parrain.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il bondit de sa chaise quand la cheminée flamboya. Severus entra alors dans le salon, l'observant, s'assurant qu'il était prêt à recevoir ses amis. En entendant un nouveau flamboiement, le maître des potions s'écarta de la cheminée, ce qui permit à Hermione d'entrer dans le salon. Harry se leva d'un pas mal assuré, ce matin, il avait complètement renoncé à son déguisement d'Alex. Ses cheveux étaient revenus à leur couleur noire naturelle ; Severus avait changé ses lentilles, elles étaient maintenant transparentes, il les préférait par rapport à ses anciennes lunettes et avait décidé de continuer à les porter. Le maquillage qui cachait sa cicatrice depuis des mois avait disparu, laissant la marque totalement visible sur son front. La seule chose montrant qu'il avait été Alex était le pendentif en forme de Phoenix qu'il portait autour du cou, le charme sensé modifier sa voix avait été enlevé, et les vêtements qu'il avait porté.

Pendant une minute, Hermione resta là, le regardant simplement avec de gros yeux. Il semblait qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'elle allait le rencontrer. Quand le fait qu'Harry était bien là est arrivé à son cerveau, elle lui sauta dessus, les bras autour du cou et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry leva légèrement sa lèvre, peu sur de la conduite à tenir. Il vit Ron entrer dans le salon et le regarder de la même façon qu'Hermione peu avant. Pendant qu'Hermione continuait de le serrer dans ses bras, les deux garçons se regardaient fixement sans aucune esquisse de sourire sur leurs visages. Harry connaissait Ron assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas bien réagit aux nouvelles, surtout si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'il avait maintenant une figure paternelle. Il se demanda, légèrement amusé, ce qui dérangeait le plus le roux, le fait qu'il lui ait menti ou le fait qu'il appelait Severus Rogue "Oncle."

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Hermione recula et Ron s'approcha. Aucun d'eux n'eut l'air de vouloir commencer la conversation qu'ils savaient être pénible. Harry était conscient que Severus avait quitté la pièce dès que Ron était arrivé et il savait qu'il était maintenant seul. Les trois furent soulagés quand Twinkle apparut avec un petit pop et un plateau contenant du thé dans ses mains.

"Maître Severus a demandé à Twinkle d'apporter du thé au jeune maître."

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et aida l'elfe à mettre ce qu'elle avait amenée sur la table basse du salon. "Merci Twinkle."

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut avec un petit pop. Se tournant vers ses amis, Harry montra le canapé de la tête.

"Pourquoi ne vous asseyez vous pas ? Je doute que ce soit pour me regarder fixement que vous êtes venus ici."

Ron grogna et sans un mot, il s'avachit sur un des canapés avec Hermione à ses côtés et Harry en face d'eux. Ils burent du thé un moment avant qu'Harry de se décide d'en finir avec ça.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez des questions."

Ce devait être ce dont Hermione avait besoin puisqu'elle demanda immédiatement. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?"

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je pense que c'est évident. C'était pour les protections, je n'étais pas en sécurité en étant Harry Potter et vous non plus tant que je n'étais autour de vous."

Hermione soupira. "Donc, tu es parti de chez les Dursley, Dumbledore t'a trouvé et a décider de jouer cette mascarade ?"

L'autre garçon hocha la tête. "Non, Dumbledore est allé voir si j'allais bien, j'étais malade et vous savez que les Dursley ne m'auraient pas emmené chez le docteur. Grand-père a donc décidé de m'emmener et après, il a inventé tout le reste."

Ron grogna. "Ce n'est pas ton grand-père ! C'est le directeur !"

Harry le regarda attentivement. "Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a traité comme un membre de sa propre famille. Il m'aime et je l'aime, nous n'avons aucun lien de sang mais autrement, c'est mon grand-père et à moins qu'il ne veuille plus que je l'appelle comme ça, je continuerai."

Hermione enchaîna rapidement avant que le roux ait une chance de répliquer. "Donc les seuls au courant étaient Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue ? Je peux comprendre les deux premiers mais pourquoi Rogue ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non Hermione, personne n'était au courant dès le début hormis Dumbledore, Twinkle et moi-même. Nous voulions avoir un maximum de sécurité et à chaque nouvelle personne qui connaissait ce secret, la sécurité baissait." Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il ajouta. "Pouvez-vous vraiment croire qu'Oncle Sev m'aurait traité de la même façon s'il avait su que j'étais Harry Potter ?"

Le Gryffondor vit comment Ron serrait ses poings. "Comment peux-tu appeler ce bâtard "Oncle" ?"

Harry leva un sourcil. "Parce qu'il a l'a été avec moi durant tout ce temps. Parce que j'ai appris à le connaître sans haine ni préjugés et que j'ai vu l'homme qui se cache derrière son masque."

Hermione, sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt se disputer, intervint de nouveau. "Pourquoi ne nous dit tu pas comment tout est arrivé ? Cela aurait ainsi plus de sens."

L'approuvant, Harry se reposa un peu contre le canapé et commença à parler. Il ne voulait pas y passer des heures et certaines choses étaient privées mais à la fin il réussi à leur faire voir son point de vue. Ron qui était passé par toutes les couleurs, de la colère à la surprise, laissa finalement tomber ses bras et hocha la tête.

"Seul le directeur aurait pu avoir une idée si farfelue et faire en sorte que cela marche."

Hermione et Harry rirent doucement, totalement d'accord avec l'idée de Ron mais il n'avait pas fini. "Ok, je peux comprendre pour Alex mais en ce qui concerne Rogue ? Il n'était pas nécessaire pour que le plan fonctionne."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, il ne l'était pas mais je suis venu à l'aimer. C'est intéressant d'être avec lui, il me ressemble."

Ron hochait toujours la tête pendant qu'Harry parlait. "Sommes-nous en train de parler du même homme aux cheveux gras ?"

Le gryffondor grimaça. "S'il te plaît, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Tu ne l'aimes pas, moi oui."

"Je ne vois pas comment tu peux lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait pendant toutes ces années."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'Harry a grandi Ron et qu'il est passé au dessus de ces petites rancunes."

Le rouquin grogna. "Tu parles de quelqu'un qui, pendant des moins, s'est fait passé pour quelqu'un qui avait onze ans."

Harry rigola. "Faites-moi penser à autre chose." Bondissant de sa place, il ne donna aucune chance au roux de répliquer. Montrant le jeu d'échec qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire, il demanda. "Tu veux jouer Ron ?"

Le garçon sembla un peu surpris du changement soudain mais il fut rapidement d'accord. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre par quoi son ami était passé mais il pouvait supposer qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais vraiment. Peut être que ce n'était même pas nécessaire. Harry était là, sauf, avec une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il adorait, c'était assez. Hermione semblait penser la même chose puisqu'elle s'assit à côté d'eux et regarda le jeu.

Comme plusieurs mois auparavant, quand ils avaient joués dans le train, le jeu était équilibré mais à la différence que Ron fût forcé de reconnaître son échec. Hermione et Ron étaient stupéfaits tandis qu'Harry était extasié. Sautant de sa chaise, il commença à tournoyer autour de la pièce, riant qu'il avait gagné. Les deux autres se mirent à rire à leur tour. Severus les trouva comme ça une minute plus tard et fronça les sourcils.

"Harry !" Le ton de sa voix était sévère mais sans plus. "Je croyais que nous avions convenus que tu ne t'exciterais pas trop. Tu te rétablis toujours."

Le garçon se stoppa net et regarda l'homme d'un air penaud. "Désolé Oncle Sev mais j'ai battu Ron aux échecs."

Severus eut juste le temps d'attraper le garçon tandis qu'il sautait dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione qui étaient devenus silencieux quand l'homme était entré dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de montrer leur stupeur quand celui ci serra leur ami dans ses bras avant de le remettre sur ses pieds.

"Je suis très heureux de l'entendre gamin. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour tes amis de repartir à Poudlard et pour toi de retourner au lit. Pompom va venir te surveiller et je crois que je ne survivrai pas si elle te trouve dans cet état."

Harry fit la moue mais un coup d'œil vers le visage de l'homme lui dit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Soupirant, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur sourit légèrement, acceptant une étreinte d'Hermione et une tape sur l'épaule de Ron. Ils lui dirent qu'ils le verraient un de ses jours et filèrent vers la cheminée ou Severus les attendait avec patience. Il se tourna vers sa charge et lui montra le hall d'un signe de tête.

"Je ramène tes amis à Poudlard ; je veux que tu sois dans ton lit quand je rentrerai."

Harry acquiesça légèrement et quitta le trio. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, l'adolescent se retourna et alla dans son lit. Peut-être pourrait il persuader Severus de jouer aux échecs avec lui, peut-être même qu'il serait capable de gagner.

To be continued...


	6. Chapitre 46

Il faisait particulièrement froid en ce matin de Noël. Il neigeait à gros flocons et le vent hurlait. Harry se réveillait doucement, écoutant les sons qui venaient de dehors, il cacha son visage dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme entra à grands pas dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux, remplissant la pièce de la frêle lueur d'hiver. L'adolescent allongé dans son lit, cacha sa tête sous les draps, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Severus grogna lorsqu'il regarda vers le lit et qu'il vit seulement une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il pensait qu'Harry serait réveillé tôt ce matin pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux, mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas du même avis n'étant pas comme tous ces adolescents. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de raison de le faire. Essayant d'ignorer ce fait, l'homme marcha jusqu'au lit et secoua gentiment le garçon.

"Allez, Harry, réveille-toi."

Le garçon bougea légèrement, il marmonna seulement et les rares mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient encore disparurent complètement sous les couvertures. Emettant un petit rire, Severus s'assit, réalisant que cela demanderait probablement un certain effort de tirer le jeune sorcier hors de son lit.

"Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?"

Un "plus tard" étouffé fut le fruit des ses efforts. Il eu recours à une méthode un peu plus rude, il prit les couvertures à pleines mains et les tira violemment de manière à ce que la tête d'Harry soit découverte. Il faillit éclater de rire lorsque le garçon tourna son visage dans l'oreiller pour que la lumière ne le dérange pas.

"Harry…"

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit finalement les yeux et lança un regard plein de reproches à son oncle. "Ok, ok, je me lève, content ?"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. "Je devrais le voir pour le croire. Allez, hors du lit, paresseux !"

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la permission de retourner dormir, Harry s'extirpa du lit et après avoir déniché les vêtements que Twinkle avait sortit pour lui, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Rogue était partit. Supposant que l'homme était retourné au salon, il quitta son antre.

Harry pensait que Rogue était seul, il fut donc assez surpris quand il l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un. Entrant dans la pièce richement décorée, il eut le soufflé coupé quand il vit la grande silhouette assise dans un des confortables fauteuils.

"Grand-père !"

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au cri de joie que poussa Harry, et Albus eu juste le temps de voir le large sourire qui couvrait le visage du jeune homme avant que celui ci ne le serre dans ses bras.

"Salut mon garçon. Comment te portes-tu ?"

Se reculant légèrement, Harry se mit à genoux en face du vieux sorcier. "Je vais bien, Oncle Sev' prend bien soin de moi." Regardant machiavéliquement le Maitre des Potions, il ajouta "Trop bien parfois, il ne me permet pas de faire grand chose."

Immédiatement, Severus lui donna une légère claque sur le derrière. "Attention, garnement, ou tu passeras ta soirée dans le laboratoire de Potion à travailler avec les ingrédients les plus dégoutants."

Sachant que l'homme n'était pas vraiment sérieux, Harry lui sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme. "Et toi Grand-père ? Je pensais que Mrs Pomfresh ne voulait pas te laisser sortir."

Dumbledore sourit doucement à la pensée de l'infirmière surprotectrice : "Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste, mais j'ai promis que je serais de retour après manger. Et elle a fait jurer à Severus de garder un œil sur moi et qu'il me ramènerai au moindre signe de fatigue."

Malgré seulement quelques courtes heures en compagnie de son grand-père, Harry était surexcité. Il avait voulu rendre visite au vieil homme à l'infirmerie avant, mais Severus le lui avait formellement interdit. Pas seulement parce qu'il devait encore récupérer, mais aussi parce que cela attirerait une attention inutile. Il avait pu parler au vieil homme deux fois à travers un feu de cheminée, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant il disposait de toute la matinée avec Dumbledore, et il ne voulait pas en manquer une seule minute.

Twinkle apparu avec un large plateau rempli avec le petit déjeuner et les trois hommes commencèrent à manger tandis que Harry expliquait en détail ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais suffit à amuser son grand-père. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Dumbledore désigna le sapin.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le premier Harry ?"

Le garçon scruta la montagne de cadeaux avant de soupirer et de s'assoir à coté.

"Voyons voir quel magasin as-tu vidé cette fois, Grand-père ?"

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'aperçût que les cadeaux n'étaient pas uniquement de Dumbledore. Chris et Amanda en avaient aussi ajouté quelques uns avec Aberforth, le faisant se sentir le bienvenu dans une famille à laquelle il se sentait appartenir. Le Maitre des Potions lui avait offert une boite remplie d'ingrédients qu'ils utiliseraient en cours ainsi qu'une radio ensorcelée. Il avait reçu un livre sur les animagus de McGonagall, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé. Même ses amis lui avaient envoyé quelque chose, malgré le délai très court qu'ils avaient eu.

Ils passèrent une heure à admirer les différents cadeaux et plaisanter à leur propos. Lorsque le dernier cadeau fut ouvert et les papiers qui le recouvraient jetés au sol, Harry s'étendit sur le plancher à coté de son Grand père.

"Heureux gamin ?"

Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts brillants de joie et rayonna. "C'était le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu Grand-père, merci."

Dumbledore gloussa légèrement et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du garçon. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon enfant." Regardant Severus qui s'installait dans le canapé, feuilletant un de ses nouveaux livres, Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les deux hommes. "Harry."

Le garçon leva les yeux, un peu troublé du soudain ton sérieux de sa voix. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Severus, qui avait lui aussi levé les yeux de son livre, fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne te sens pas bien Albus ?"

Le vieux directeur hocha légèrement la tête et sourit d'une manière rassurante. "Non, tout va bien mais je crois que le temps est venu de se pencher sur les évènements futurs, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant."

Un sentiment de terreur gagnait Harry. Allait-il perdre la famille qu'il venait d'avoir ? Avant qu'il puisse déprimer, une main serra fortement son épaule et le força à lever les yeux vers le visage maintenant sévère de son grand-père.

"Quelque soit ce que tu es en train de penser jeune homme, si c'est en rapport avec le fait de diviser cette petite famille, tu peux l'oublier tout de suite."

Harry se détendit immédiatement, l'homme ne l'abandonnerai pas encore. Souriant légèrement à son grand-père, il acquiesça légèrement. Il était sur le point de parler quand il vit Severus se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de son grand-père résonnait dans la pièce.

"Severus, où vas-tu ?"

L'homme se retourna, un air surpris sur son visage. "Je suppose que vous voulez parler en privé."

Dumbledore soupira ; ses deux protégés pouvaient être si bêtes quelques fois. "Reviens ici et assois-toi, cette discussion te concerne aussi."

Roulant légèrement des yeux, l'homme obéit à l'ordre et retourna à sa place, devinant de quoi le vieux directeur voulait parler. Reportant son attention sur le garçon assis à ses pieds, Dumbledore commença à parler.

"Je n'ai pas seulement passé mon temps à Poudlard à repousser les sorciers du ministère, les journalistes et d'autres importuns. Alors qu'ils essayaient tous de comprendre qui tu avais été pendant tout ce temps, j'ai obtenu les papiers relatifs à ta garde. Il manque juste ta signature mon enfant et ensuite tu seras sous ma responsabilité, qu'importe ce que le ministre pourra dire."

Harry ne pouvait réprimer le sourire éclatant qui se trouvait sur son visage. Devenir le petit fils de Dumbledore, officiellement en plus, était pour lui un rêve irréalisable. Il avait été sous sa protection et ses soins pendant tout ce temps mais il semblait bête de voir combien un morceau de papier pouvait lui apporter la sécurité supplémentaire dont il avait besoin.

"C'est magnifique ! Où faut-il que je signe ?"

Le vieil homme gloussa doucement et échangea un regard amusé avec Severus qui, au même moment, avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Un peu de patience mon enfant, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler avant qui nous en arrivions aux papiers. J'ai pensé …"

Harry roula des yeux et grommela dans sa barbe.

Severus étouffa un gloussement et le vieil homme continua, imperturbable. "Premièrement, tu devras retourner en cinquième année, il serait ridicule que tu restes en première année maintenant que tout le monde sait qui tu es." Harry acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. "Ensuite, je suis sûr que tu pourrais passer la plupart de tes BUSES facilement en ce moment."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir passer les potions, la botanique, ni l'histoire de la magie et la divination."

Dumbledore sourit doucement. "Je sais gamin et ne t'inquiète pas, te faire passer tes BUSES maintenant n'est pas mon idée. En tout cas, dans certaines matières, tu es loin devant tes camarades et les autres, Severus pourrait facilement te mettre à niveau."

Le sorcier en question a immédiatement ouvert la bouche pour protester. "Je n'ai aucune intention de lui enseigner la divination. Je ne l'ai pas pris quand j'étais étudiant et je n'ai aucune intention de l'étudier pour l'enseigner à quelqu'un, pas même Harry."

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire à la déclaration énergique. "Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je suis sûr qu'Harry peut être convaincu de prendre Runes anciennes ou Arithmancie, peut être même les deux."

Apaisé, le maître des potions acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea un peu plus dans le canapé. Harry semblait un peu troublé. "Ainsi, Oncle Sev va m'enseigner après ses cours ? Aura-t-il assez de temps pour cela ?"

Le vieux directeur hocha légèrement la tête. "Pas exactement Harry." Il sortit un vieux livre des plis de sa robe. "Le système des apprentis a été instauré à Poudlard au temps des Fondateurs."

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira quand Dumbledore lui donna le livre. "Salazar m'en a parlé."

Dumbledore sembla satisfait. "Bien bien, alors tu connais au moins les bases. Il y a eu quelques changements depuis le temps, c'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu lises ce livre et que tu penses à être l'apprenti de Severus. Je crois que ce serait le mieux pour toi, mais je te laisse choisir car cela influe sur ton avenir."

Harry se tourna vers l'homme silencieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Tu accepterais d'être mon maître ?"

Severus grimaça à ces mots. "Seulement si tu acceptes de m'appeler comme en cours, un peu comme quand tu utilises mon titre de professeur ; je refuse d'être appelé comme ça par toi si ce n'est pas nécessaire."

Harry acquiesça, il n'aimait pas appeler l'homme comme ça non plus ainsi, cela irait parfaitement, leur convenant à tous les deux. Se tournant vers Dumbledore, il lui fit un signe de tête. "J'y penserai mais, si tu me permets la question, qu'est ce que cela va changer en ce qui concerne ma garde ?"

Albus ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du garçon. "D'habitude, quand un maître prends un apprenti, il reçoit aussi sa garde pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose en cas d'incident si l'actuel gardien ou le parent n'est pas là. Cela crée aussi une obligation plus profonde entre le maître et l'apprenti, ce qui pour beaucoup est très favorable à l'apprentissage."

L'adolescent hocha la tête de compréhension. Ce serait certainement une bonne chose mais tout de même, il voulait y réfléchir. Devinant que le garçon voulait penser à tout ce qui lui arriverait, Dumbledore entraîna Severus dans une conversation sur l'école. Harry se déplaça sur un canapé et ouvrit le livre qu'on lui avait donné. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir prendre une décision.

Le soir même, alors que Severus embouteillait la potion qu'il avait commencé à brasser après le départ de Dumbledore, il entendit un petit bruit ; quelqu'un frappait doucement contre la porte. S'attendant à cela, il nettoya le chaudron d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte. Harry était debout de l'autre côté, un froncement de sourcil pensif sur le visage.

"Bonsoir Harry."

Le garçon le salua d'un signe de tête. "J'ai quelques questions à te poser mon oncle, as tu du temps pour parler maintenant ?"

L'homme sourit au visage légèrement inquiet. "C'est à propos de l'apprentissage, pas vrai ?"

Quand Harry acquiesça, l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, le conduisant au salon. "Allons au moins dans un endroit confortable et demandons le diner."

Les deux firent le chemin vers la large pièce et s'assirent à la table ronde qui se trouvait à droite de la cheminée. Twinkle fit apparaître immédiatement leur diner sur la table et après leur avoir demandé s'ils voulaient quelque chose d'autre, elle disparût avec un petit 'pop'. Les dix premières minutes, les deux hommes étaient concentrés sur leur repas. Au moment du dessert, Harry décida d'aborder le sujet.

"Donc, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir m'apprendre ? Comment peux-tu être capable de le faire tout en ayant le temps de t'occuper de tes cours à Poudlard ?"

Severus posa sa cuillère. "Tu feras pas mal de travail toi-même pendant que j'enseignerai, soit à la bibliothèque, soit avec moi dans le laboratoire."

"Le livre indique que je pourrais avoir plus d'un enseignant si le maître le choisissait, est ce que ce sera le cas ?"

Le Maître des Potions haussa légèrement les épaules. "Tu continuera tes leçons avec Rowena et Salazar et tu auras probablement quelques leçons avec Mrs Chourave et Mrs Pomfresh mais, au moins pour la première année, tu travailleras surtout sous ma tutelle."

Harry acquiesça légèrement et changea de sujet. "Est-ce que je pourrais garder contact avec mes amis ? D'après ce que j'ai lu, les apprentis mènent une vie très solitaire.

Severus regarda attentivement le garçon. Ses yeux si expressifs pouvaient facilement montrer la crainte de la solitude qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Même si pendant cette année il avait été obligé de s'éloigner de ses amis, il avait toujours eu des gens avec qui passer le temps comme la fille Creevey. Soupirant, l'homme se leva et alla se mettre à genoux à côté du tabouret du garçon.

"Harry, tu dois te rendre compte qu'en devenant apprenti, ta charge de travail sera plus lourde que celle d'un étudiant normal. On s'attendra non seulement à ce que tu fasses ton propre travail mais aussi à ce que tu m'aides dans mon travail de professeur." Harry fit un signe de tête, il avait lu cette partie. "Mais si tu t'organise bien, tu devrais avoir du temps pour tes amis. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de tout finir d'abord, d'accord ? Après ça, ce sera ton propre temps même si ce n'est pas beaucoup, surtout au début. C'est d'accord ?"

L'adolescent acquiesça, lisant entre les lignes de ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Il ne lui interdisait pas de voir ses amis mais il n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Cela le rendit triste et il n'était plus sûr de vouloir continuer. Il savait qu'il était assez puissant et que l'apprentissage avec Severus serait la meilleure solution pour lui permettre de développer cette puissance. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait une vie normale, spécialement maintenant que Voldemort était mort.

Le Maître des Potions se releva et retourna à sa place, il pouvait voir le doute dans ces yeux verts. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit cela aussi durement mais il ne voulait pas mentir au garçon et le lui cacher aurait été source d'ennuis pour plus tard. Harry avait raison quand il avait dit qu'un apprenti menait une vie solitaire ; il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de temps que celui qu'il passerait avec son maître. Avait-il eut raison de lui demander de prendre une telle décision maintenant ? Après qu'il ait dû passer autant de temps loin de ses amis ? Cela empirerait seulement les choses et s'il n'avait pas encore perdu leur amitié, il était sûr de la perdre maintenant. Pas à cause d'une dispute ou d'un malentendu mais plutôt à cause du peu de temps qu'il aurait à leur accorder.

Tout deux finirent rapidement leur dessert et après ça, Harry partit réfléchir à tout ça dans sa chambre. Severus se demanda un moment s'il devait le suivre mais rejeta cette idée et décida plutôt d'aller à Poudlard, il devait en parler à Albus.

Il était chanceux ; le vieil homme s'était réveillé quelques temps auparavant et venait de finir son dîner quand il arriva. Mrs Pomfresh le regarda, un peu réticente à sa présence mais lui accorda finalement le droit de parler avec son patient. Albus écouta attentivement le Maître des Potions qui lui rapportait rapidement la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le garçon. Dès qu'il se tût, le directeur s'appuya contre son oreiller et le regarda pensivement.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?"

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, ses yeux commençant à scintiller lentement, une idée se formant dans son esprit. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, un elfe de maison apparût en face d'eux.

"Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous, Maître Dumbledore ?"

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment à l'exubérant elfe de maison. "Ah. Dobby, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, demander aux professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Vector s'ils pourraient venir me voir rapidement ? Demande aussi au professeur Chourave mais dis lui de venir seulement si elle se sent assez bien pour le faire."

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et agita ses oreilles rapidement. "Dobby le fait tout de suite, Maître Dumbledore."

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les directeurs de maison étaient réunis autour du lit du directeur, regardant curieusement l'homme allongé. Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme commença à parler de tout et de rien avant d'aborder le sujet de la discussion.

"Ah, Pomona, il est bon de vous voir parmi nous, comment vous sentez vous ma chère ?"

La sorcière hocha doucement la tête, son visage était très pâle mais les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste leur avaient assurés qu'elle irait bien si elle n'en faisait pas trop. "Je vais bien Albus, et toi ?"

Le vieil homme sourit. "Bien, bien, je souhaiterai seulement échapper de temps en temps à Mrs Pomfresh. Mais à part ça, tout va bien."

Les petits rires se transformèrent en franche rigolade quand les professeurs virent que l'infirmière avait passé sa tête à travers la porte de son bureau, un regard furieux dirigé vers son patient. "J'ai entendu chaque mot que vous avez prononcé et juste pour cela, vous passerez une semaine de plus au lit."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, amusé, quand elle disparut dans son bureau. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur Vector. "Comment les choses se présentent-elles ?"

Le professeur soupira doucement. "Cela prendra du temps avant que je ne m'habitue à être directeur de Gryffondor dès l'an prochain Albus, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail et ce sera encore pire."

Le vieux sorcier lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant puis ses yeux devinrent sérieux. "Voici la véritable raison de votre venue. J'ai pensé à remettre en place le système des apprentis. Ce serait seulement pour les directeurs de maison car je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 100 ans se reproduise."

Au regard confus de Pomona, il expliqua plus en détail. "Le système d'apprenti a été mis hors d'usage parce qu'un bon nombre de professeurs se sont servis de leur apprenti pour leur faire faire toutes les tâches ingrates qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire eux même sans s'occuper de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit en dehors des leçons normales. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'abusera de ces étudiants." Faisant un signe de tête vers Severus, il continua ses explications. "Severus a accepté de prendre Harry sous son aile. Mais alors qu'il lui parlait Harry s'est rendu compte qu'il allait devoir passer beaucoup de temps seul. J'aimerai savoir si certains d'entre vous sont près à prendre un apprenti, ce ne serait, bien sur, pas une obligation, mais je pense que cela vous aiderait dans votre travail de tous les jours."

Minerva le regarda pensivement, cela avait l'air d'être une bonne idée. "Comment travaillerait-il Albus ? J'ai cru que les apprentis ne prenaient des leçons que de leur maître, seulement, s'il y a plus d'un apprenti, ils devront travailler par eux-mêmes."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. "C'est vrai d'une certaine façon, tout comme je suis sûre que tu n'enseigneras pas les mêmes choses que Severus. Mais pendant que tu enseigneras à tes élèves, ton apprenti sera avec toi dans ta classe ou bien à la bibliothèque. Vous pourriez aussi vous mettre tous d'accord pour accorder chaque jour quelques heures à vos apprentis pour qu'ils travaillent à la bibliothèque, même s'ils ne travaillent pas sur la même chose."

Filius acquiesça. "Je suppose que cela ira très bien, aussi, nous pourrions nous décider des leçons de base qui serviraient pour tous. Je voudrais que mon apprenti apprenne un peu de défense avancée même si la majorité de son programme portera sur les charmes, peut-être Severus pourrait l'enseigner à tous."

Severus hocha la tête. "Cela ferait beaucoup de travail, et après la première année, peut être que chaque apprenti pourrait enseigner à son tour une matière."

Acquiesçant, le professeur Vector pris un parchemin et commença à mettre par écrit tout ce à quoi ils avaient pensé. Ils devraient travailler dur pour réaliser ce projet dans des délais aussi courts mais elle pensait que c'était une excellente idée.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Severus arriva par la cheminée dans le manoir de Dumbledore. Il tombait de fatigue mais était content. Ce qui avait été jusque là des idées imprécises, la demande de la remise en place d'une vieille tradition, était maintenant un plan bien défini qui serait officiellement présenté au bureau des Gouverneurs dans deux jours. Dès que le plan serait accepté, ce dont il était sûr, les autres directeurs de maison allaient choisir un apprenti. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient déjà quelques idées, cela ne poserait pas de problème à moins que deux professeurs choisissent le même étudiant. Le nom d'Hermione Granger lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit mais il repoussa cette idée, ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

Pendant qu'il enlevait les cendres de sa robe, il fût surpris par un petit soupir. Se tournant, il vit Harry, pelotonné sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il marcha vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

Le mouvement était si brusque qu'il réveilla Harry. Le garçon regarda attentivement de ses yeux assoupis l'homme qui le portait.

"Oncle Sev ?"

L'homme commençait à marcher vers la chambre d'Harry. "Que faisais-tu là Harry ? Je doute que le canapé soit plus confortable que ton propre lit."

Le garçon bailla et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus. "T'attendais. Twinkle a dit que tu étais parti à Poudlard et que tu rentrerais tôt."

Severus se sentit un peu coupable, il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Harry que les choses risqueraient d'être un peu plus longues que prévu. "Je suis désolé gamin. Nous avons dû revoir le planning."

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de remettre ses idées en place tout en se concentrant sur la conversation. "Planning ? Quel planning ? Tout va bien maintenant ?"

Une main légère frotta doucement son dos. "Tout va bien gamin. J'ai rapporté quelques unes de tes inquiétudes concernant l'apprentissage à Albus pour voir s'il avait une idée pour arranger cela. Nous avons décidé que chacun des directeurs de maison ainsi que la directrice aura le privilège d'avoir un apprenti. Tu auras donc des compagnons pour passer le temps, tu ne seras pas seul."

Harry souriait doucement. "Merci Oncle Sev. C'est de quoi je voulais te parler. Je veux bien faire l'apprentissage."

Severus serra le garçon presque endormi dans ses bras puis gloussa doucement. "Redis-le moi demain matin, quand tu ne sembleras pas être en train de parler en dormant."

Harry rit doucement mais le rythme régulier des pas de l'homme l'apaisa complètement et il s'endormit.

Un cri familier le réveilla le matin suivant. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit sur son lit, ne se souvenant pas comment il était arrivé là, et se frotta les yeux, essayant d'écouter et de comprendre la raison de ce vacarme. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître les voix maintenant qu'il était plus réveillé. Grognant, il se força à sortir du lit encore chaud et à aller dans le salon. Il devait arriver là bas avant que son parrain n'ait tué son oncle mais, par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver au milieu de leur dispute. Il le savait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'habilla rapidement et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Il fût choqué par la vue qui l'attendait ; il s'était attendu à voir Sirius et Severus se disputant l'un contre l'autre, il l'avait entendu de sa chambre. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas, c'était son oncle, plaqué contre le mur, sans défense, par son parrain. Remus essayant de les séparer.

La moutarde lui monta au nez à la vue de son oncle épinglé là, presque sans défense contre son parrain furieux.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse dire un mot, la voix du garçon retentit dans la pièce. "Putain, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire Sirius ?"

Les deux ex-gryffondors se retournèrent brusquement, se dirigeant vers Harry pendant que Severus ramassait sa baguette et se levait. Sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil, il sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Avant qu'il ne puisse choisir entre aller voir Severus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ou rester hurler sur son parrain, des bras assez forts enveloppèrent son corps tendu.

"Harry ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !"

A un autre moment, il aurait bien voulu céder à l'étreinte de son parrain mais là, il était trop en colère pour le faire. "Lâche-moi Sirius !"

L'homme le relâcha, plutôt surpris de sa réaction. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, refusant de le croire. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ? Je me suis réveillé à cause de vos cris et quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train d'écraser le professeur Rogue contre le mur, essayant de l'étrangler. C'est ce qui ne va pas !"

Sirius hocha la tête, clairement, il ne comprenait pas quelle importance cela avait. "Harry, c'était juste Rogue."

Le garçon plissa les yeux. "Et cela suppose que ce n'est pas grave ?"

L'animagus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucune réponse n'en sortit. Au lieu de cela, il fronça les sourcils. "Que t'as fait Servillus ?"

La colère grandissait en lui à chaque mot que son parrain prononçait mais il arrivait encore à se contrôler. "Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il m'a fait quelque chose ?"

"Parce que tu le défends !"

L'adolescent serra les poings. "Donc, tu dis que c'est juste parce que je suis mature et que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tyran qu'il m'a forcément fait quelque chose ?" Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Harry commença à crier. "Je le défends parce qu'il m'a aidé, parce qu'il s'est occupé de moi, parce que je l'aime. Je le défends parce que tu n'as aucun droit de venir ici surtout pour l'attaquer.

"Tu m'as cherché !"

Harry s'approcha de Sirius, le forçant à reculer sous la force brute que l'adolescent dégageait. "Bien, tu m'as trouvé, et non seulement tu m'as trouvé, mais en plus, tu as réussi à me prouver encore une fois que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tyran immature qui justifie ses actions par ses propres préjugés."

Pendant qu'il lui criait dessus, toutes les fenêtres de la pièce s'entrechoquaient sous l'assaut de la magie. Remus, voyant que les choses étaient sous le point de devenir incontrôlables, serra fermement le bras de Sirius et le tira vers la cheminée. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans la cheminée et cria Poudlard. Dès que le feu devint vert, il mit son ami dans le foyer.

Dès que le sorcier disparut, le loup-garou se retourna pour faire face au garçon, tremblant sous la colère mais dont la magie commençait à se calmer. "Je suis désolé que tu ais été témoin de cela Harry."

Le garçon serra les lèvres. "Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Remus."

"Je ne le fait pas gamin. Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Silencieusement, le garçon fit un signe de tête, faisant soupirer le loup-garou.

"Je vais retourner à Poudlard ; je dois m'assurer que Sirius n'est pas assez stupide pour revenir ici immédiatement. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as besoin d'aide Harry."

Encore une fois, l'adolescent fit un signe de tête et regarda le loup-garou quitter la pièce. Finalement seul, il s'affaissa contre le mur et s'assis sur le plancher, essayant de se calmer. Il fût tiré de ses sombres pensées par une petite main sur son genou.

"Est-ce que le jeune Maître va bien ?"

Le garçon lui fit un regard affligé et sourit, s'asseyant plus droit. "J'ai déjà été mieux. Sais-tu si Oncle Sev va bien ?"

L'elfe laissa tomber ses oreilles. "Maître Severus s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire et a dit à Twinkle de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui jeune Maître."

Ne s'attendant à rien d'autre, l'adolescent fit un signe de tête et soupira. Il devrait parler à l'homme, s'excuser de ce que son parrain lui avait fait mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas envisageable, il n'était pas dans l'état de le faire. Se levant, il décida que le mieux à faire était de retourner dans sa chambre. Twinkle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit bouger. "Le jeune Maître veut-il le petit déjeuner."

Sans se retourner, l'adolescent hocha la tête. "Non merci Twinkle, je n'ai pas faim."

Harry passa sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Même pas une heure après la dispute, un hibou était arrivé, portant une lettre de son parrain. Il la prit et la lança près de quelques livres sans importance. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre ce que son parrain voulait lui dire. Au moment du déjeuner, Twinkle vint avec un plateau de nourriture mais une fois de plus, il la renvoya, il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à manger. Pour le reste de l'après midi, il s'enterra dans les livres, essayant d'ignorer la terreur qui montait en lui quand il imaginait la réaction de Severus. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin devait à coup sûr lui rappeler des souvenirs affreux, tous rattachés au père d'Harry. Sachant comment le maître des potions pouvait être, il n'était pas pressé de le rencontrer ; il serait probablement puni et tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ne signifierait plus rien.

Twinkle apparût de nouveau à l'heure du dîner, il était sur le point de la renvoyer de nouveau quand elle parla. "Maître Severus a dit à Twinkle de dire au jeune Maître de le rejoindre dans le salon pour dîner."

Harry se tendit légèrement mais son regard resta sur son livre. "S'il te plaît, dit au Professeur Rogue que je ne me sens pas assez bien pour descendre."

S'il avait regardé l'elfe, il aurait pût voir le coup d'œil désapprobateur qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de disparaître dans un 'pop'.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et l'homme qu'il évitait entra dans la pièce. Se retournant légèrement, Harry pouvait facilement voir les marques rouges que les mains de Sirius avaient laissées sur le coup du maître des potions. Rebroussant rapidement chemin, son regard se fixa une nouvelle fois sur la page devant lui.

"Twinkle m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?"

A la surprise d'Harry, la voix de l'homme était neutre, il se serait plus attendu à une voix traînante et détestable. Sans se tourner, le garçon acquiesça. Réprimant un soupir, Severus se déplaça silencieusement et posa une main toute fraîche sur le front d'Harry, le surprenant.

"Tu n'as pas de fièvre."

Harry allait baisser la tête quand la main lui souleva le menton, le forçant à regarder son oncle dans les yeux.

"Twinkle a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé aujourd'hui."

Le garçon soupira. "Je n'avais pas faim."

Severus hocha la tête et laissa partir le garçon. "Viens avec moi."

Harry fonça légèrement les sourcils. "Mais…"

"Harry. Avec moi. Maintenant."

Fermant doucement sa bouche, Harry suivit l'homme, un peu intimidé par son comportement sévère. Il le mena très vite au salon où la table était déjà mise pour deux. Severus indiqua une chaise où Harry s'assit. Peu après, il prit l'autre siège.

La nourriture n'apparait pas tout de suite, obligeant Harry à lever les yeux vers son oncle. L'homme le regardait attentivement, plissant les yeux, ce qui le troubla.

De sa voix la plus sévère, Rogue commença à parler. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu penses. Mais si tu penses que ce qui s'est produit ce matin est de ta faute, alors tu peux oublier cela tout de suite."

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots. Acquiesçant légèrement, il soupira. "Mais c'était de ma faute, si ce n'avait pas été moi, Sirius n'aurait pas…"

Severus frappa la table de la main, stoppant efficacement ce qu'il était en train de dire. "Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de Black. En fait, tu n'es pas responsable des actions d'une autre personne que toi. Ce qui s'est passé avec le clébard a commencé longtemps avant que tu ne sois né et aujourd'hui, tu m'as seulement servi d'issue de secours. Et c'était en aucun cas de ta faute."

Harry mordilla sa lèvre ; il s'était attendu à un discours insultant ou quelque chose comme cela, pas à cette réprimande qui niait sa culpabilité. Il ne savait pas comment y réagir mais heureusement, Severus n'avait pas fini.

"Si je me souviens bien, tu étais plutôt résolu à me défendre."

Harry leva les yeux, effrayé. "Tu as entendu ?"

Severus souri d'un air satisfait. "J'ai quitté la salle avant que je ne commence à le maudire, mais je ne t'aurais certainement pas laissé avec Black dans l'état où il était." Serrant les lèvres, il ajouta. "Et bien que je ne puisse pas dire que j'ai détesté ce que tu lui as dit, si tu parles encore de cette manière à un adulte soit tu seras puni pendant un certain temps soit tu te prendras une fessée. Tu es encore un enfant et tu dois un certain respect à tes aînés ou bien faire face aux conséquences, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Si pour une quelconque raison un adulte te mets en colère ou te fait quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu viendras voir quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, que ce soit Albus, moi-même ou bien n'importe qui d'autre, compris ?"

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux résolument fixés sur la table. "Oui, oncle Severus."

"Autre chose." Le garçon ne bougea pas, ce qui provoqua un soupir à Severus et il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop sévère, mais fallait dire ces choses et il n'y avait pas de moment plus approprié qu'à l'instant. "Ta magie a été plutôt instable aujourd'hui, il faudra qu'on renforce le contrôle que tu as sur elle."

Harry leva finalement les yeux à ces mots. "On ?"

Severus haussa un sourcil. "À moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis au sujet de l'apprentissage ?"

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être revenu sur ta décision."

Le maître des Potions grogna. "Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je change d'avis."

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et inclina la tête d'un air hésitant. "Je pense que je le sais maintenant, j'y ai pensé bien avant."

"Tu n'as pas à penser ; il n'y a rien qui m'inciterait à changer d'avis à ce sujet à moins que tu ne me dise que tu ne souhaites plus être mon apprenti. Y a-t-il autre chose dont nous devons parler ?"

Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard hésitant vers l'homme. "Est ce que tu vas bien, mon oncle ?" Au regard confus de l'homme, il tourna légèrement la tête vers les marques. "Cela doit te faire un peu mal. Je suis désolé de ne pas être descendu avant."

Severus gémit et enfouit sa tête dans sa main. "Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, rien de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui n'était de ta faute, ainsi je n'attends aucune excuse de ta part. Je vais très bien, les marques auront disparues demain, donc il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour cela, ok?"

Harry acquiesça, finissant par se détendre sur son siège. "Ok."

Le maître des Potions leva la tête. "Je crois que tu as faim maintenant ?"

L'adolescent rougit légèrement. "Un peu, oui."

"Bien, je ne veux pas que tu sautes de repas ; ton grand-père me tuerait s'il l'apprenait."

La suite du dîner se déroula en silence, Severus forçant son apprenti à manger un peu pour compenser les repas qu'il avait manqué le jour même. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry dit qu'il devait monter se coucher. Après tout, cette journée remplie d'émotion et ses accès de magie l'avaient fatigués bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et en effet, lorsque Severus alla vérifier une demi-heure plus tard, le garçon était profondément endormi.

**Épilogue :**

Harry était assis silencieusement entre Ron et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor. Chacun était revenu des vacances de Noël une heure plus tôt et le repas était sur le point de débuter. Les étudiants avaient été à la fois heureux et surpris de voir Dumbledore occuper son siège, sûrement pour la dernière fois. Le Gryffondor savait combien son grand-père avait dû négocier avec l'infirmière pour l'obliger à lui permettre de venir ce soir.

Une fois que chacun se fut finalement installé, le professeur McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence en cognant doucement sa fourchette contre son verre. En temps normal, Dumbledore se serait levé pour faire un discours, mais cette fois ci le vieil homme resta sur sa chaise. Néanmoins, sa voix résonna dans la salle sans effort.

"Bienvenue pour un nouveau trimestre à Poudlard, j'espère que ces vacances étaient reposantes pour vous tous. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer ce soir, ainsi j'espère que vous pourrez me prêter un peu de votre attention avant que nous mangions pour écouter ce que je dois dire. Comme on vous l'a dit le trimestre dernier, cette année sera la dernière que je passerai en tant que directeur de Poudlard ; Minerva McGonagall a été officiellement nommé pour me succéder il y a quelques jours, ainsi l'année prochaine elle sera à la place où je suis assis en ce moment."

Les étudiants murmurèrent doucement, ils savaient tout cela et pourtant, quand ils avaient vu Dumbledore assis là ils avaient espéré qu'il conserverait ses fonctions de Directeur. Souriant doucement, le vieil homme leva sa main ridée pour réclamer le silence une nouvelle fois.

"Je pense que le temps des changements est arrivé, de grands changements qui n'affecterons pas seulement l'école mais également l'entière communauté magique. Le trimestre dernier, deux de ces changements ont été immédiatement eût lieu. Lord Voldemort n'est plus et le nouveau ministre a été élu, mais ceci, bien que cela nous concernera plus tard, n'est pas important pour l'instant. Ce qui vous affectera en ce moment sont les changements qui vont être mis en application à Poudlard au cours de cette année. Comme c'était prévu, Minerva prendra le rôle de Directrice laissant les postes de Directrice Adjointe et de Directrice de la maison de Gryffondor vacants. Après une discussion intense avec tout le corps enseignant et les gouverneurs nous avons convenus que le professeur Vector deviendrait le Directeur de Gryffondor et que le professeur Rogue serait Directeur Adjoint dorénavant."

La tête d'Harry se leva instantanément de surprise. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-on pas parlé? Il regarda rapidement vers son oncle et le vit sourire d'un air amusé, à sa manière, ses yeux sombres scintillant. Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de faire la grimace, ils auraient pu le lui dire avant.

Lorsque les étudiants furent à nouveau silencieux, le directeur pu continuer : "En passant, vous aurez remarqué que la table appartenant à la cinquième maison est désormais vide. Les étudiants qui y vivaient pourront dès à présent retourner dans leur propre maison à la condition que s'ils franchissent les limites ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ils seront automatiquement renvoyés." Tous les étudiants se tendirent aux mots de l'homme, sachant que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. "Bien sur, après les événements du trimestre dernier, j'espère que la plupart des préjudices ont été effacés et qu'une rivalité saine naitra de tout ce qui s'est produit." Dumbledore fit une pause et en profita pour boire une petite gorgée de sa tasse. "J'imagine que vous devez être lassés de m'écouter, mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Comme vous l'avez deviné, les fonctions des Directeurs de Maison ont changé récemment. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu l'Histoire de Poudlard savent que pour dépanner les professeurs, un système d'apprentissage à été mis en place à l'époque des fondateurs. Cependant, cette pratique a été suspendue il y a environ cent ans en raison de l'abus de certains Maitres envers leurs Apprentis. Les Directeurs de maisons et moi-même avons passé en revue les règles selon lesquelles l'apprentissage avait fonctionné dans le passé et avec l'approbation du conseil supérieur, je suis heureux de dire que cette pratique antique sera rétablie. Une fois que les apprentis seront annoncés, ils auront une semaine pour refuser ou accepter. Vous devez s'assurer de ce que vous voulez vraiment ; parce que l'apprentissage dure cinq ans à partir du moment vous commencez. Dans vos salles communes vous trouverez un petit livre pour chacun de vous qui expliquera en détail ce qui sera attendu de vous et ce que vous pouvez attendre de l'apprentissage. Comme je l'ai dit avant, pour l'instant, seuls les directeurs de maisons et la directrice auront des apprentis mais si tout se passe bien, alors les autres professeurs pourront rejoindre le programme s'ils le souhaitent. »

Les étudiants chuchotaient d'un air excité entre eux, sans prêter attention à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas regagner leur attention, fit apparaitre les plats d'un claquement de doigts. Les directeurs de maisons expliqueraient tout ce qu'il avait oublié plus tard, dans l'intimité des salles communes. Regardant vers son petit-fils, il lui sourit légèrement. Le garçon discutait joyeusement avec ses deux amis. Il était heureux qu'ils aient pu conserver leur amitié ; c'était la seule chose dont Harry avait besoin.

Le garçon semblait avoir sentit son regard fixé sur lui, car il regarda vers lui et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Le vieil homme lui répondit et baissa finalement les yeux vers son repas. Il avait le sentiment que tout fonctionnerait.

Fin.


	7. Note de fin

Note de fin

Hé oui, l'histoire est finie, c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi, les meilleures choses ont une fin !!

Nous avons pris beaucoup de temps plaisir à traduire la fin de cette fic mais bon, nous voulions absolument savoir la fin. En espérant que notre traduction vous a plu.

A la prochaine, HAHAHAHAHAHA ( Rire diabolique)BubulAngel


End file.
